A new friend
by colabear
Summary: Alternate universe. What happens when a new character changes everything?
1. Default Chapter Title

Hey! Colabear here, posting my first fanfic that I ever wrote please be gentle ^_^! I'm a big fan of Ranma and Akane, but I thought they might need a little outside help to get together, that's where Sarah comes in......well on with the show.  
DISCLAIMER: You know the drill, I don't own Ranma 1/2 this is just a fanfiction that I wrote for fun.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The sun shone brightly in Nerima, the sky bright blue with a couple of white clouds passing by. Sarah Mullar sat on the porch of the country club, her shoulder length, golden brown hair flowing occasionally in the breeze. Her light green eyes surveyed the sight before her, the perfect manicured lawn and bushes, the light yellow and white lawn chairs and tables making the whole scene look perfect. *Perfect and fake* she thought. She turned to look at the two women who sat with her, they kept staring at the table next to them. "Oh, Sarah you are so lucky to be engaged to Thomas Hilard. You must be so happy".  
"I'm very happy" she managed to smile and turned to look at the trees and ignored the conversation. *Oh, yeah I'm sooo happy I'm getting sick to my stomach. I don't know how I manage to say it and smile. I should receive an Academy Award for this act*.   
"Excuse me, I'm terribly sorry to leave like this, but I'm really not feeling well" Sarah stood up and grabbed her purse.   
"Oh, I hope you feel better. Will we see you and Thomas at the charity benefit Monday?"   
"Yes I think you will" She passed by Tom's table, he was playing cards with three business friends. He excused himself and caught up with her outside the building. "Where do you think you are going?" he asked. She turned to him and looked into his hazel eyes, his blonde hair combed perfectly neat. There was no doubt about it, he was handsome and the worst part was that they looked like the perfect couple.   
"I'm going home" she told him icily. "You can't do this to me and leave in the middle of lunch" he was getting angry, but Sarah didn't care. "I'm tired and I'm going home" she turned around and walked towards the gate. "Sarah get back here" he yelled, but she just walked faster, she looked over her shoulder and saw him following. *Damn it Tom, leave me alone* she took off running.   
  
**********  
Ranma was walking on the fence, he stole a quick glance towards Akane. Akane was walking next to him on the sidewalk, he rubbed his head *Uncute tomboy...she didn't have to hit me that hard*. They were getting near the dojo and he jumped down and ran ahead of Akane. *That jerk doesn't even wait for me* she ran after him.  
  
*************  
Sarah was glad she had tennis shoes on, Tom was still following her, but he was really far behind her. *Come on give up already*. She turned a corner and slammed into somebody, she flew back landing on her butt. "I'm so sorry" Sarah said standing up, she lifted her head and found herself looking at a pigtail boy wearing a red Chinese shirt and black pants. "Oh it's okay I should have slowed down" he said. Sarah saw a girl with short midnight blue hair running towards them. "Ranma you could have waited for me" the girl said.  
"Why would I wait for an uncute tomboy like you"  
"What did you say?" Akane was angry. Sarah looked over her shoulder and Tom was getting closer. *I can't keep running, I have to hide* she saw the bickering couple, she grabbed them and stood them next to each other. "Hey what's the big idea?" the girl asked.   
"Shhh...please you got to hide me. I'll explain everything later. If anybody asks I went that way" Sarah pointed down the road and stood behind them. *What the heck is going on here?* Ranma thought.   
*Who does she think she is? Telling us what to do* Akane was about to turn around when she saw a blonde hair guy ran up to them.  
"Excuse me did you see a girl run by here?" he asked  
"Yeah she went that way" Ranma pointed down the road.  
"Thank you" the man said and ran down the road.   
"Pheww...that was close. Thank you so much, by the way my name is Sarah Mullar" she stuck her hand out.   
"Ranma Saotome" he shook her hand.  
"Akane Tendo. Mind if I ask who that guy was?"   
"Oh, that idiot. He is my fiancé, it was arranged by our parents. Hate him to the core. So are you two a couple?" she asked. Ranma and Akane noticed they were standing awfully close and quickly jumped away from each other. "NO!" they both said at the same time.  
"We also have an arranged engagement" Akane said.   
"Shessh...seems to be going around a lot. Thank you for all your help, I guess I should go home now"   
"No, wait. Do you want to have dinner?" Akane asked, she wanted to get to know her more.  
"Sure if you don't mind"  
"Come on, it's no problem"  
Sara followed her two new friends. "So, do you two like each other?" she innocently asked.   
"Me like that uncute tomboy, you've got to be kidding" Ranma said.  
"Well you are no better yourself, you pervert" Akane lunged her bag towards his head and he ducked easily.  
"Nya..you can't get me" he stuck his tongue out and closed his eyes. Big mistake. Akane swung again and hit him right in the face. "Jerk. Come on Sarah"  
"But shouldn't we--"  
"Leave him, he can take care of himself"   
Sarah walked passed Ranma, she heard him murmur uncute tomboy. *Yep, they are both in complete denial.* she thought as she followed Akane into the Tendo dojo.  
  
*************  
"We're home" yelled Akane. Sarah followed her to the dining room, she saw a woman with her long brown tied with a ribbon come out of the kitchen. "Hi Akane, I see you brought company?"   
"Kasumi this is Sarah, Sarah this is my oldest sister Kasumi"   
"Is a pleasure meeting you" said Kasumi  
"The pleasure is all mine. I hope I'm not intruding"  
"Oh, my. Not at all Sarah, please make yourself at home"  
"Come on Sarah I'll show around the house" Sarah followed Akane around the house, they go to the dojo and Akane opened the door. Sarah saw Ranma doing a difficult kata. *Wow, he is good* she thought. Ranma finished and bowed towards the shrine. "Hey I didn't know you two were there?" He turned to face them. "Showoff" Akane whispered loud enough to be heard.   
"Oh, give him a break Akane. If you were that good wouldn't you showoff?" Sarah asked. Akane was startled by the question, "I don't know....I guess I would" Akane found something very interesting on the floor.   
"So you do martial arts for a hobby?" she asked Ranma  
"No way! It's a way of life" he answered proudly.  
"Do you know some martial arts, Sarah?" asked Akane  
*Might as well start lying now* she thought "Yeah, but I only studied it for one year and that was six years ago. I probably forgot all about it, besides it doesn't really interest me."  
Ranma and Akane looked at each other in shock. This is the first time they met somebody who is not interest in martial arts except for Nabiki and Kasumi.   
"I think martial arts is very interesting" answered Ranma.  
" Don't get me wrong Ranma. If it interest you and you like what you are doing then go for it. Personally I think it's boring. All that fighting for what? I just don't see it."  
" Dinner is ready" Kasumi yelled.   
"Oh good I'm hungry" Sarah stepped out of the dojo and left two confused martial artist behind.  
  
****************  
Sarah slid the door opened and found that there were new faces in the room. She already met Kasumi, but the two older men and the girl with short brown hair she hadn't seen.   
"Oh, Sarah I like you to meet my father, Soun Tendo." Akane said .  
"Nice to meet you" she shook his hand.  
"And this is Ranma's father Genma Saotome"   
"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Saotome"  
"And this is my sister Nabiki"  
"Everyone this is Sarah Mullar, I invited her over for dinner" Akane motioned Sarah to sit next to her.  
"Wait a minute Sarah Mullar. From Mullar jewelry?" Nabiki asked.   
"Yes, that's me. You've heard of me?"   
"Heard of you! I'm your biggest fan. I mean running a business at such a young age. You are my idol, can I have your autograph?" Nabiki stared at Sarah like she was a goddess. Everyone in the room looked on in surprise.  
"Well, I never had a fan, but I'll do better than give you my autograph. Why don't you spend a day at my office?" Nabiki couldn't believe one of the most successful person in the world asked her to spend a day at her office. She grabbed Sarah's hand and shook it violently.  
"Oh, thank you, thank you. You don't know how much this means to me" Nabiki stopped and began eating her food.  
*Okay that was weird* Sarah thought. Dinner went on as usual, Sarah shook her head as Ranma and his father battled for food. Sarah got up and excused herself to go to the restroom.  
"So, Akane how did you ever manage to meet one of the richest people in the world?" asked Nabiki.  
"Well, she literally ran into Ranma when we were walking home today. She was trying to get away from her fiancé"   
*Well Ranma finally did something right. Now we have another couple who are probably in complete denial* Nabiki nodded to her sister and began eating again. She knew that her little sister and her fiancé were in love. Sure they denied it and insulted each other, but she knew that they never meant it. They never say their insults to each other in the face and they always apologize to each other after a fight. They heard a knock coming from the door.  
"Oh, my. I wonder who that is" Kasumi got up and opened the door to reveal a blonde, hazel eyed young man standing outside.  
"I'm sorry to disturb you, but I was wondering if a young woman with shoulder length golden brown hair and green eyes was here." He asked.  
"Oh, you mean Sarah. Yes she was joining us for dinner would you like some tea?" Kasumi opened the door wider to let him.  
"Thank you so much, but I just came to pick her up" he followed Kasumi into the dining room and introduced himself. Nabiki noticed that Sarah's fiancé was very handsome, but she felt uncomfortable, it was like he had no warmth at all.   
  
****************  
Sarah walked down the steps, she was happy she found this new friendship and family. They were real and they weren't acting. She smiled all the way down the stairs until she opened the door and found Tom standing there. *Oh, shit! Why? Why me?* she thought.   
Akane looked up to see Sarah at the door. Tom turned around with an evil smile on his face. Akane noticed that the room got a bit colder.   
"What the hell are you doing here?" Sarah's voice was like ice and her eyes were cold.  
"You greet me with such warmth Sarah"   
"How did you find me Tom?"  
"I have my connections" he answered and stepped closer to her. Sarah avoided him and sat down, her back turned to him.  
"In other words you had your little spies to look for me"   
"Come on Sarah, stop acting like a child and go home"   
"No! You can't tell me what to do" She gave him a cold stare.  
"Dammit Sarah! You are such an idiot. You are so dumb, childish, stupid, ignorant,......." Tom kept calling her names. She turned around and rolled her eyes up to the ceiling, shaking her head. Nabiki was stunned if it was Ranma insulting Akane he would have been flying high across Nerima.  
*Why isn't Sarah doing anything? She is completely ignoring him* Akane was very confused.  
"Are you listening to me, Sarah?" Tom saw that Sarah was eating and ignoring him.  
"Did you say something? Oh, you are finished. Good, get out" she stood and faced him.   
"What?!" he was shocked, he called her every name in the book, and she ignored him. He expected her to be angry and make a fool of herself, but she turned the tables around.   
"YOU HEARD ME! I SAID GET THE HELL OUT!" she yelled and looked at him straight in the eye.  
"You know something Sarah, I hate you" he still met her gaze. Everyone in the room drew in a sharp breath. Sarah didn't even flinch.   
"Really same here, now why don't we stop this charade and break off the engagement"   
"Bye, Sarah" with that he turned around and left.  
"Damn him!" she turned to look at six shocked faces.  
  
*******************  
*Man that was one big fight. At least she didn't hit him* Ranma thought. *But he told her he hated her* he wondered if Sarah was going to run off and cry somewhere.   
"I apologize that you had to see that" Sarah calmly said as she sat down again.  
"It's okay Sarah, Ranma and Akane fight all the time. Although Akane hits Ranma" Nabiki stated  
"NABIKI!" Akane glared at her sister.  
"I'm afraid that one of these days one of us is going to kill the other"   
"Oh, my! Are you really having problems in your relationship?" asked Kasumi.  
Sarah's shoulder started to shake, everyone in the house thought she was crying, until they heard her laughing. After a few minutes Sarah wiped her eyes.  
"I'm sorry Kasumi, but Tom and I in a relationship? Never! Hell will freeze over if that ever happens" she said.  
" But he is your fiancé. You did choose him?" asked Mr. Tendo  
"No it's arranged just like your daughter's engagement. You see my father and his father wanted to merge companies, and to bond that merge he engaged me to Tom. Anyways Tom and I refused, we obviously didn't love each other, but his dad's business was going down the drain. He took Tom on a vacation and I suspect that's when he told him that business was really bad and the only way he could save it was by merging the business. You see Tom is a greedy, son of a .....um sorry. Well let's just say that he doesn't want to marry me out of love, but money. Both of our parents died in a car accident and of course my father made Tom my guardian. I thought that with our parents death our engagement was over, I wasn't really that close with my father and so when my lawyer told me what he had done, I was furious. I told Tom that I didn't love him and that we should break it off, but being the greedy bastard that he is, he refused and I can't do anything about it, because he is my guardian. The good thing is that he has to wait until I turn 18 to marry me. I have one year left to get out of it."   
"How long have you been engaged?" asked Nabiki.  
"Two suffering years, it's getting late and I should start walking home". Sarah stood up.  
"It was a pleasure to meet all of you and I really apologize for that scene, I'll try not to let it happen again"  
"You shouldn't be walking alone at this time. Akane, Ranma please walk her home." Soun stated.  
"Please, it's all right I have already bothered you enough."   
"Really it's no problem. Come on Ranma" Akane got up and walked towards the door.   
"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming" Ranma followed Akane.  
"Thank you for that wonderful dinner. I'm sure I'll see you soon" Sarah walked around the table and gave each one of them a hug. To say that they were shocked was an understatement, they just sat there stunned. Ranma and Akane just stared with their mouths hanging open. "Bye, come on you two follow me" and with that the trio walked off.   
  
*******************  
The moon was shining brightly on that cool night. Three teenagers were walking on the side walk, well two of the three, the third one was walking on the fence. His pigtail bouncing up and down.   
"Ummm....why are you walking on the fence Ranma?" Sarah looked at him.  
"To practice my balance" He answered, clasping his hand behind his head.  
"Oh, you really take martial arts seriously. I used to, before things got complicated"  
"What kinda of things?" asked Akane. She noticed that they were in the better part of town, houses that looked like palaces.  
"I don't feel like talking about it, maybe someday I'll tell you. And here is my house" Ranma jumped down and stood beside Akane. Sarah went over the black box and punched the numbers of her code. She stood aside and the white gate slid open.   
"Oh, good Tom isn't here. If he was, he would have been dead by morning" Sarah turned to them an evil grin appeared on her face.   
"He lives here?" asked Ranma  
"NO! Thank goodness! I would have killed him if he did. He lives down the street somewhere. I don't know...I went there once, but that's it. He usually comes here to yell at me and that's when I leave for my dad's office" she shook her head. "Well I would give you 'The Grand Tour' but I believe you have to wake up early tomorrow"  
"Yeah, we have school" Ranma made a face to emphasize how much he hated that.  
"Well. Anytime you two need time away from your parents, you can always crash here. I'll tell my butler your names and you can come anytime."  
"Thank you" Akane said.   
"I'll see you two later. Good night!" she gave Akane and Ranma a hug and walked into her house.  
* That girl is definetly weird* Ranma thought as he followed Akane home.  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
  
Ranma took Sarah's offer and spent his afternoons at her house for the next few weeks. She was never there, although a couple of times he saw her in her office, busy working at her computer, she would glance up from her work and smile at him. They would talk then, but only for a little while, since she usually got interrupted by the phone or someone sending her e-mail. She would get back to work then, he would get tired of waiting and leave her alone. All in all Ranma spent his afternoon to relax and think. Akane was too busy to notice that Ranma was gone most of the time, due to her latest part in a new school play.   
Akane walked into the dojo, she was surprised to find it empty. *Where did that idiot go to?* she thought as she walked in the house.  
"Kasumi! Do you know where Ranma went?"  
"Oh my! Akane! You are home early" Kasumi wiped her hands on her apron and turned her full attention to her younger sister.   
"Rehearsal was canceled. Do you know where Ranma is?"  
"Well, ever since he met Sarah he has gone to spend his afternoons there"   
"HE WHAT?!?! WHY THAT JERK?!?!"   
"Oh my!" Kasumi watched an angry Akane storm out of the house.   
  
******************  
Ranma sat in front on the big screen TV playing video games.   
"GAME OVER" the screen displayed in big red letters. Ranma sighed and hung his head. He looked over when he heard someone laugh. "Hahahaha! You'll never beat me in that game Ranma! I'm the master of all time" Sarah said between laughs. She was wearing a robe and was carrying a towel. "What are you going to do now?" Ranma asked as he reset the game. "I'm having my diving lessons in a couple of minutes". Sarah was about to go to the pool, when she heard the door slam open. Akane stormed right in a light blue aura surrounding her body. Of course at this mental state Akane loses all signs of reason, so she didn't see Sarah going to the pool, what she saw was Sarah in a bath robe with Ranma in front of her.   
"RANMA!!! You pervert! What do you think you are doing?!"   
"Akane is not what you think?!" Ranma's instinct immediately kicked in and he quickly took a couple of steps back.  
Sarah was completely confused, so she decided to ignore what happened and greet Akane. "Hi Akane! How are you?"  
"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS YOU HUSSY!"   
"What did you call me?!"  
"You heard me!" Akane turned to Ranma. "Is not what I think! You are here while she's in a bathrobe! I don't even want to know what have you been doing in the past few weeks!"  
"Hey! There's been nothing going on between us, I'm hardly here when Ranma comes. And about this bathrobe, why don't you see for yourself what I was going to do!" Sarah's eyes didn't leave Akane's as she shrugged off her robe. Akane was about to call her a pervert when she saw what Sarah was wearing. It was a one piece, black, bathing suit with a silver stripe around the middle. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm late for my diving lessons" Sarah walked out.   
"Nice going you tomboy!" Ranma said as he walked back to the living room.   
"Shut up Ranma! What have you been doing here anyway" Akane sat down, slightly blushing at her embarrassment.   
"Nothing! I just come here to get away from the insanity that's all. Sarah is hardly here and if she is she's always working"   
"Oh" *Akane you idiot* she thought.   
"Great! Just great! With all that commotion my diving instructor left. Thanks a lot Akane, I swear I've never seen anyone so jealous!" Sarah stormed up to her room to change, leaving Akane speechless.   
  
*************************  
Ukyou was walking towards the Tendo home, humming softly, her long brown hair swaying in the breeze. Ukyou inhaled the fresh and tilted her head towards the sun. *Ranchan, today I'll show that I'm the cute fiancee* She knocked on the Tendo Dojo gate while holding the okonamiyaki she made for Ranma in the other hand. The gate was opened by the oldest Tendo sister, she was wearing a simple blue dress and holding a broom.   
"Hello Ukyou! what brings you here?" she asked.  
"I just came by to give Ranma a snack. Is he in the Dojo?"  
"I'm afraid not Ukyou. Ranma is at Sarah's house. Have you met her?" asked Kasumi.  
Ukyou sighed in frustation. She hasn't met Sarah but she's heard an awful lot about her. "No I haven't had the pleasure to meet the great Sarah," she answered sarcastically.  
"She's a really nice person. I know you'll be great friends once you meet her." Either Kasumi did not hear the sarcasm in Ukyou's voice or he chose to ignore it.  
Ukyou did not agree with Kasumi, because to her Sarah was a threat between her relationship with Ranma. She had an idea of how to ruin the little rich girl and show that she wasn't an angel sent from above. She asked Kasumi for Sarah's address, said good-bye and headed towards the Nekohanten. She will need a little help from Shampoo.  
  
***********************  
Woo-hoo!!! Finally I had time to finish the second chapter. I know it's short, but with college classes, I have so many papers to write is not even funny. I'll to try to write more in the future. I hope you are enjoying the story, please send me any comments.......and please be gentle about flames.   
  
Thanks! Colabear  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
* * thoughts  
" " speaking  
***********************  
  
Three teenagers sat in front of the tv eating dinner. All laugh at the show except for one. Akane stared at Ranma and Sarah, both laughing and quoting something funny in the show.   
*I've never seen Ranma laugh so much before.......What if he's falling in love with Sarah? What will I.......HA!!! Like I care what that pervert does with his life. I bet he's doing this to make me angry!!!*  
Sarah turned to look at Akane and saw that she was getting angrier by the minute.  
"Akane, What's wrong?"  
Akane's thoughts were interrupted by her question.  
"Nothing just thinking"  
"Well stop thinking and watch tv"  
Akane sighed and turned her attention to the show. She had to admit the show is pretty funny. Soon enough the only sound that was heard in the house was laughter.  
  
***********************  
  
In another part of town, two girls got together for one reason: To get Ranma.  
Ukyou sat in the Nekohanten drinking a cup of tea. In front of her was the amazon, Shampoo.  
"He's been hanging around in her house for the past couple of weeks" Ukyou told her.  
"So, son-in-law attracted another one." The matriarch hopped over to the table.  
"Who rich girl think she is, taking Shampoo's airen?" Shampoo was furious.  
*I don't need another obstacle* she thought.  
"What do you mean your airen?!?!? Ranma-honey is mine!!!" Ukyou glared at the amazon.  
"Girls, girls. You must work together to get rid of this new girl."  
They both looked at each other suspiciously and agreed on a temporary truce.  
"From what I heard she's no martial artist. I think we should both challenge her. That way Ran-chan can see how weak she is. I'm sure he wants someone that's good in Martial arts."  
"Aiya!! Good idea spatula girl. Shampoo show airen how powerful Shampoo is."  
And with that they decided to write a challenge letter.  
  
***********************  
  
Sarah woke up refreshed and ready to face the world. Tom left for the States last night and wouldn't be back in a month. She hummed her way into the bathroom, took of her clothes, turned on the shower, and stepped under the spray of warm water. After finishing her shower, she got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. She walked into the kitchen and on the breakfast table was coffee and toast, there was also a letter. She sat down took a sip of coffee and picked up the letter. Her manicured hands ripped open the seal and her light green eyes read over the contents of the letter.  
"Dear Sarah,   
We challenge you to a fight this afternoon at Furinkan High field. Be there at 3pm.   
Ukyuo and Shampoo"  
*A challenge letter, haven't received those in ages.* She sighed and wondered who in the world these two people were, but she had a suspicion it had something to do with her new friends. She shook her head and started to think of how to stop this challenge. In the States you could ignore and go on with life, in Japan honor was on the line. Getting up she came to the conclusion that she had to go to this challenge and maybe something will occur to her.  
  
  
*****************************  
  
Ranma sat in class and thought about the night before. How the Sarah, Akane, and him hung out without getting into a fight. Just like any normal teenagers would do. It was strange to say the least, but he kind of liked it. There was a buzz of excitement in the air and he wondered what in the world was going to happen later. He turned his head and tried to listen to the gossip going around in the classroom.  
"Did you hear about the fight today?" one student asked his friend.  
"Yeah, another girl fighting for Ranma......that lucky dog. I wonder if she's cute" he responded.  
"Me too, but who did you bet on?"  
Ranma couldn't get any more information, since the bell rang. The students rushed out towards the field. Ranma was totally confused. *Who are they talking about? New girl fighting for me?!?!?* He stepped on the field and saw Akane standing near Nabiki's gambling stand. He walked towards her and was about to ask her a question when he saw Ukyuo and Shampoo land on the field, their battle gear ready.   
  
Akane sensed Ranma beside her but she was too caught up in the scene that was unfolding in front of her. She wondered what crazy thing is going to happen today. She heard the rumors all day and knew that Ranma was too thick-headed to listen to them or he simply chose to ignore them which made her angry. She thought that he enjoyed getting all the attention today, but when she saw him come towards her his face held a very confused expression. She looked towards the field and saw Shampoo and Ukyou waiting.  
  
Nabiki stopped taking bets as soon as the two girls arrived. She knew that Sarah was the one being challenged, since Ukyou took the liberty to call her and inform her. Not a bit surprised when she got the call. She knew sooner or later they would see Sarah as a threat. Nabiki admired Sarah for her business mind, but she had no idea that she studied martial arts. Of course everyone put their money on Shampoo and Ukyou, but Nabiki living in Nerima for so long knew that somehow Sarah was going to win. It always happens, the thing you thought could never happen....happens. She saw the two girls getting impatient. Sarah was five minutes late. She looked at the sidelines and saw Mousse and Cologne, she looked back towards the field and saw Sarah walking towards the challengers, cell phone on her ear and a suitcase on her left hand.   
  
Sarah yelled something into the phone and walked towards the two girls. She could tell they were in battle mode, since their bodies tensed when she approached them. She put her phone in her suitcase and dropped it on the field. Sarah looked around at all the people and saw their surprised expression. She was definitely not ready for a fight. She was wearing black high heels, a black skirt and a light purple blouse. Her golden brown hair flowing freely in the breeze. She looked at both challengers in the eyes and a small smile appeared on her face.  
  
*********************************  
  
Ta-da!!!!! What is going to happen........... find out soon on "A new friend". Yeah! Done with chapter 3. Classes are winding down and summer will soon be here. YAY!!! Thank you for your comments and keep them coming! They really inspire me to continue on with the story. If any of you would like to post my story on your page, you are more than welcome, but please send me an e-mail. Chapter 4 should be done soon, I already have an outline of it. That's it for now.  
Thank you,  
Colabear ^_^  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything...please don't sue me!!!!  
  
*********************************  
Sarah put down he briefcase and looked at her two challengers with her light green eyes.   
"Hi, I'm Sarah Mullar" she extended her hand and was met with confused stares.  
Shampoo was furious. *How dare she?!!?! Fisrt she comes late and now she mocks me, by not taking this challenge seriously* She slapped Sarah's hand away and with a cry attacked Sarah, her bonbori making a precise arch towards her head. Sarah looked on in surprise as the wooden ball came towards her.   
* I thought offering them my friendship would end this challenge......guess I was wrong*   
The crowd took in a sharp breath as they saw the events develop. Some looked on in fascination and others looked away in horror. Ukyou was confused, but followed Shampoo into the fight after her cry. Sarah saw Ukyou running behind Shampoo. In those precious seconds she looked up at the weapon and moved behind Shampoo. She touched the back of her neck, turned towards Ukyou, avoided he spatula by moving swiftly to the side and moved behind her touching the base of her neck.   
As the dut settled in the field, three figures appeared, two of them sitting and one standing.   
Sarah looked down at her challengers anger passing through her eyes quickly. She took deep breaths, almost like she was holding something back. She looked up to the skies to clear her mind. * That was too close* she thought. She shook her head and looked down at the girls.  
" Now that you are comfortable, would you mind telling me why you challenged me?"  
"Rich girl know why?" Shampooo said, her voice dripping in anger. She refused to look up at her. She understimated her enemy and paid for it dearly.   
"No, I don't. That's why I asked you and my name is Sarah not 'Rich girl'"  
* How can they assume that I know? I'm so confused*   
"We were just trying to keep you from taking Ranma" Ukyou looked up, the only part of her body that she could move.  
"Why in the world would I take Ranma?"  
"Because you want to marry him!!!"  
The crowd started whispering and Sarah looked at ukyou like she grew another head.  
"Are you serious?!?!?"  
"Yes, that's why we challenged you. Because you love him and want to keep him" Ukyou expected Sarah to go in denial or proclaim her love for Ranma, but she didn't expect what Sarah did.  
Sarah looked towards Ranma, who was trying hard to hide himself in the crowd but failing miserably, then she bursted out in laughter.  
*Wow! Now this is different* Nabiki thought.   
Sarah was holding her sides and gasping for air. She looked at Ranma again and laughed even harder. Ranma was getting annoyed and his ego took a little dent. *Why is she laughing so hard!!?!?!?*   
Akane was smirking at the turn of events and was secretly relieved that Sarah wasn't after Ranma, not like she cared what happened to that perverted jerk!  
"I'm sorry.....gasp.....hahahaha...but I love Ranma as a brother....hahaha...marry him?....HAHAHAHA....that won't happen" Sarah clamed down and knelt in front of the two girls.   
"Let's try this again. Please, next time ask me before you do anything rash. I believe you tow are good people, so let's start again. Agreed?"  
Shampoo and Ukyou looked ashamed, but this girl wanted to be friends. They never had a true friend before, just rivals.  
"Agreed!!" they both responded.  
Sarah grappbed their hands in a handshake and their paralysis disappeared.  
"How about we go for some ice cream?"  
The three girls left the field chatting away about their lives, leaving a stunned crowd behind.  
*******************  
Cologne looked on as her great-granddaughter left with Sarah. *There is something strange about that new child. I must stay alert, that look of a predator that passed before her eyes seems familiar, but I can't remember why*   
"Mousse, there is work to do. Let's go home"  
*Yes, I will find out what you hide Sarah*  
  
**********************************  
Hmmm.....what does Sarah hide?!?! Find out soon in "A new friend!". So far so good, although I'm not really sure where to go from here, but I have a couple of ideas. Thank you so much for reading. Please review, it keeps me inspired. Until next time!  
Colabear 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: I have no money; I don't own Ranma so good luck trying to sue me. ^_^  
******************************  
  
It was a cool and breezy night when Shampoo arrived at the Nekohanten. With a small smile on her face she hummed her way to her room upstairs. She was brushing her long purple hair when she saw her great-grandmother standing at her doorway. "Oh, great-grandmother I didn't see you there" she spoke in her native tongue.  
"It seems that you had a good time with your new friend"  
"Oh yes! She is so nice. She has her own business and lives by herself. She was also engaged by her parents to a guy she doesn't love. I invited her for lunch tomorrow so you can meet her great-grandmother"  
"Did she talk about her martial arts technique? "  
"No, we asked her how she learned about pressure points she just said that she learned about them six years ago when she used to practice martial arts. She said that she was so surprised that it just came to her"  
"She's lying my child! How can someone who didn't practice the art in years, all of the sudden beat two competent challengers? She is hiding something and I will find out. I don't want you to get too close to her Shampoo"  
"You are wrong great-grandmother! Sarah is a wonderful person and a good friend. She is not after anything she just wants friendship. She wouldn't hurt a fly! "  
"Just be careful"  
"I will honored elder, good night"  
"Good night my child and don't ever underestimate your opponent like you did today" Cologne shut off the light and left Shampoo wondering about her friend.  
  
***************************  
The Tendo dojo was unusually quiet in the morning. Nabiki sat staring at her food, not really tasting it when she put a piece in her mouth. She was thinking about Sarah and the fight, how it ended in a weird but peaceful way rarely seen in Nerima. Today she was going to Sarah's office to see how her business worked. She should be excited, but somehow she got the feeling that Sarah was hiding something. Nabiki always prided in her to see instantly when someone wasn't telling the truth, that's what makes her a ruthless businesswoman and a blackmailer. She found out last night that Sarah hasn't studied martial arts in 6 years. *Then how in the world did she beat Shampoo and Ukyou, while Akane who practiced everyday can't even touch them? *   
That was the same question that Ranma was thinking about. He sat there mechanically eating breakfast. He just couldn't believe the fight yesterday. That whole night he kept going over and over again how a regular person with no martial arts skills can avoid getting hurt and possibly win the fight. He came to the conclusion that there was no possible way to do it, unless you were skilled. But Sarah told them she hasn't practice at all in years. Sure martial arts is like riding a bike, once you learn you never forget the moves, but you need practice to build speed and strength and Sarah had speed. She proved that yesterday swiftly moving behind Ukyou and Shampoo and paralyzing them. The fact that she knew pressure points didn't bother him, anyone with a book about it can learn, but the speed in which she moved was amazing. Could she have lied to them? He had to talk to Akane about it and see what she thought. He looked over at her and saw that she was a little depressed. *If only she would smile it will make me feel a whole lot better...........WHAT?!?! I must be insane to think of that uncute tomboy* He shook his head and continued eating.  
Akane sighed and got up to go to school. She knew Ranma would follow. She was a little depressed about the fight. *Another girl who is better than me. * Her eyes started to get moist and she stubbornly got control of herself. *Maybe it was pure luck* she thought. But her conscious told her to get real, Sarah was fast and she beat those two in seconds! She looked up at Ranma. *That pervert was probably dreaming about Sarah all morning*.  
"Yo! Akane we are going to be late" Ranma stood by the door holding their bentos.   
Akane looked up startled and rushed to the door, she grabbed her bento box and followed Ranma towards school.  
***************************  
Sarah sat by her pool, staring off into the water. Her hair blowing slightly in the wind, her body being warmed by the sun. Anyone walking by would think she was relaxing but she was anything but relaxed. Her green eyes held turmoil and worry. *That was too close* she thought as flashes of the fight ran through her mind. *If I didn't get control who knows what would've happened......* her grip on the armrest became stronger. *I hated that feeling......it was like being a-*  
"SARAH! Dammit! Where are you?!" her thoughts were cut off by Tom who was walking around the living room.  
"Here I am, idiot!" she got up and met him inside.  
"What did you say!"  
"Who cares, what the hell do you want?" she went to the kitchen and picked up a water bottle.   
"Listen, you better show me some respect, especially at that charity event tonight"  
"Oh, is that tonight?"  
"Yes it is! I told you we were going, a lot of important people will be there, I tried to call you late in the afternoon, what were you doing?"  
"Nothing that matters to you and don't worry about me, I'll be acting wonderfully tonight". Tom snickered and an uncomfortable silence followed.  
"You know, you have the power to end this" Sarah said looking into his hazel eyes.  
He sighed "I know, but you know I won't"  
"Come on! Tom, you don't love me and I don't love you......this can't go on forever. We should end this, before it gets out of hand"  
"Be ready by six" He walked out of the kitchen and the only sound that could be heard was the front door being shut.  
*********************  
Cologne sat in her small room surrounded by books and scrolls. She was reading a particularly large book, the cover dusty and faded. She raised her head and looked out the window. *I know I've heard about a technique that makes the person almost look like a predator* she got chills everytime her mind focused on that look that Sarah had during that fight.  
*Maybe, it was a story I heard from the elders or maybe I imagined it,* but her instincts wouldn't shake off the feeling that something was odd with that girl.  
She kept on reading into the wee hours of the night, the moonlight shining through her window. She was growing tired and was about to call it a night, when something in a scroll caught her eye. She quickly picked it up and as she kept reading her mind couldn't believe it.   
"This is not possible.......but if it's true, then Sarah is more dangerous than I imagined"  
  
A/N  
OH MAN! A cliffhanger! I know it's been a year, but with classes and life I haven't had a chance to fully concentrate on the story. I sorta got an idea of where I'm going with this, but who knows, maybe I'll change it. Haha! Anyways, send me some reviews and to see if anyone is enjoying this story. Please don't flame me, constructive criticism is preferred. In the next chapter there'll be more Ranma and crew interaction. Until next time and thank you for reading!  
Colabear ^_^ 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Nabiki sat in front of her computer, thinking about her day. *I've never heard of Sarah being so angry* she thought. According to Ranma she was always pleasant, but today she was very tense.  
*Flashback*  
Nabiki walked towards the school gate, getting excited about seeing how a real business worked. The fight was still fresh in her mind, but decided to put it on hold and maybe she could ask Sarah about it, if she had the chance. She took the bus to get to Tokyo, got off at the indicated stop, and walked for a few minutes, reaching a tall building made of glass. She could feel the excitement running through her body as she stepped into the building her shoes making a slight sound against the marble floor. She went to the directory and looked up what floor she had to get off. She found it quickly and went into the elevator. She stepped off and walked up to the red hared receptionist. The receptionist was wearing a black blazer, with a light pink blouse and black pants.   
"What can I do for you?" the young woman asked.   
"I had an appointment with Sarah today"  
"Mmm...hmmm..and what is your name Miss?" she asked while typing on the computer.  
"Nabiki Tendo"  
"Oh, yes. Here you are, just go down the hall through the silver doors, at the end is her office"  
"Thank you" Nabiki walked briskly to the end of the hallway, passing cubicles and small offices. She pushed open the silver doors and was met with a splendid view of the city.   
"Hey, Nabiki! So glad you could make it!" Sarah said. Nabiki finally noticed her. Sarah was sitting behind a big dark oak desk. A laptop was sitting upon it, with a few picture frames, pens, a phone, and a stationary were placed also.   
"Well, how do you like my office?" Sarah stood up, wearing a dark blue blazer, knee length skirt, and a white blouse.   
"It's very nice" Nabiki was seeing what she dreamed of.   
"Here let me show you around" Sarah showed Nabiki the rest of the office. She had a small couch facing an entertainment system and small bar, and Sarah also had a private bathroom. She then proceeded to show her around the whole floor, telling her what each of the people did and how it worked.   
"Nabiki, I would like you to work for me. I need someone to know what's hot in the schools and what teenagers want. I want to expand my business to the younger population. Just come in whenever you get a chance and give me your ideas. What do you say?"  
Nabiki was overwhelmed, she couldn't believe. "Of course, I would love to!"  
"Great, now let me tell you abo-" she was interrupted by one of the supervisors.  
"I'm sorry Miss Mullar, but we have a situation here. The shipment to California never arrived and the stores are complaining"  
"WHAT?! What in the world happened?"   
"It seems someone didn't put the order through"  
"Who did it?" Sarah said in a very irritated voice. She was already edgy by that stupid event she had to go to tonight, she didn't need millions of dollars to go down the drain.   
"Someone in the main warehouse" The supervisor said. He was getting very nervous. Nabiki watched as Sarah clenched her fists.  
"Fire them! I don't need to take this crap. It was their responsibility and they screwed up. Do you understand me?!"  
"Y-yes, Miss Mullar, right away"  
"And fix this damn problem as soon as possible" she yelled, feeling her blood pressure rising. *Calm yourself before you do something stupid* she thought.  
"Sarah, please calm down" Nabiki said, lightly touching Sarah's arm.  
"DON'T TOUCH ME!" she yelled, making Nabiki flinch. Nabiki saw something pass through Sarah's eye, a look of pure rage.  
"I'm so sorry Nabiki!! I've just been edgy today"  
"It's alright, maybe I should go home. I'll come back tomorrow"  
"That'll be great. See you then" Sarah turned around and walked into her office. Leaving Nabiki wondering about her.  
  
**************************  
Meanwhile....  
  
Ranma walked on the fence, relieved that school was over for the day. He hasn't talked to Akane about the fight. They were both very quiet the whole time in school and rumors were starting to spread about Sarah and Ranma. He sighed knowing that all of those rumors were probably crazy and started by Nabiki to make money. He looked down at Akane and decided it was the right time to ask her what she thought about Sarah.   
"Um...Akane?"  
"What is it Ranma?" she asked not looking up.  
"I was wondering what you th-"  
"RANMA! PREPARE TO DIE!"  
"Well, if it isn't pig boy" Ranma avoided the roundhouse kick aimed at his head by quickly jumping down next to Akane.  
"Don't call me that! I heard you got another innocent woman to fall for you. Ranma how dare you cheat on Akane like that!"  
"Listen bacon breath, I didn't do nothin' to Akane and you don't know what the hell you're talking about"  
"Guys! Will you please stop it?! I'm tired and I want to go home" Akane walked off.  
"Hey! Wait up you tomboy!" Ranma ran after her.  
"Ranma I'm going to make you pay for saying that!"   
The three teenagers walked through the Tendo gate.  
"Oh! Hello Akane. I'm so glad you got here. We have guest waiting in the dining room"  
The group walked in the room and saw Ukyou, Shampoo, Cologne, and Mousse sitting around the table drinking tea. Genma and Soun sat by the shogi board.  
"Hey old ghoul! You look dead!" Ranma said as he sat down.  
Cologne hit him with her walking stick.  
"What did you do that for?" Ranma rubbed his head.  
"Show some respect boy"  
"What's going on?" Akane sat down next to Ranma. Making sure she wasn't sitting too close to him. It's not like she liked him or anything.  
"I'm here to talk about Sarah. I've been thinking about the fight she had with Shampoo and Ukyou. She certainly didn't look like anybody who has trained her whole life and yet she managed to beat them both in mere seconds."  
The girls looked very uncomfortable as everyone in the house looked towards them.  
"As I was saying" Cologne continued, getting everyone's attention.  
"I noticed something about how Sarah looked during the fight. I had a feeling I've seen the look pass through someone's eyes back in the tribe. Back when I was a young girl...."  
*Flashback*  
The clouds pass slowly against a clear blue sky, passing through green mountains. The scenery giving a peaceful atmosphere.  
"Aaahh" unfortunately the peaceful feeling is not felt in the nearby amazon village.  
"The winner!" The crowd cheered as the referee of the match held the winner's arm high.  
"Mama, look my cousin won" a young girl with blue hair said as she clutched her mom's legs.  
"That's right sweetie, and soon you'll be the champion" the mother looked down at her child.  
"Next challenger!" the referee looked around. All the women were whispering to each other, wondering who would challenge the strongest warrior.  
"I'm up for the challenge" a tall, skinny, young woman walked to the middle of the field. Her black hair pulled back into a bun, wearing a tight dark red dress.  
The challenger smirked at her, "You are too skinny and weak to fight me. Stop now, before you humiliate yourself, don't want to get that dress dirty, isn't that right Mina?." The crowd laughed, obviously the challenger didn't look like she could hurt a fly.   
Mina looked at the champion straight in her eyes, "I challenge you" her voice barely audible above the laughter.  
"Fine by me" the muscled woman wearing a gi, got into a fighting stance.  
"BEGIN!"  
The crowd gasped as they watched the champion come towards the . Mina stood unmoving in a relaxed stance, letting the strong woman hit her straight in the stomach. She flew back landing hard on the ground, she kneeled and began coughing, the crowd grew silent. The champion stood above her looking down at her a grin on her face. Mina looked up and everyone gasped, for what they saw was a look of pure rage, the look of a tiger before pouncing on its prey. The champion couldn't stop staring at the Mina's eyes, the hazel eyes becoming pits of anger, fear creeped up her spine. She started to back up but it was too late. Mina swept the champion's legs, she got up quickly and hit her sternum with an open palm strike, shattering the champion's ribs. The champion landed hard on her back, she rolled over and tried to get up, but Mina raised her arm and brought it down upon the champion's neck. A snapping noise was heard throughout the village. Mina stood gazing down at her opponent, she shook her head and looked up at the crowd, her eyes returning back to normal.  
*End of Flashback*  
"Mina was banished from the tribe, the scrolls for that technique were never found, and neither was the person who taught her" everyone in the room sat in silence, taking the story in.  
"You can't be saying that Sarah learned that technique?" Akane looked at Cologne.  
"I was just saying that it's a possibility"  
"Well, if she had the technique she could of killed Ukyou and Shampoo, correct?" Nabiki leaned against the sliding doors.  
"Nabiki! When did you get here?" Kasumi asked.  
"In the middle of the story"  
"Yes, she could of killed Ukyou and Shampoo, but did you see her eyes Nabiki?"  
"No, I did not" she sighed "But I did see that look today"  
"What? When?!" Ryoga screamed out.  
"Calm down, Ryoga-baby and I'll tell you" Nabiki then proceeded to tell them what happened at her office.   
"That's it! None of my daughters are allowed to be friends with such a monster!" Soun stood up in anger.  
"Daddy! She's not a monster and she's my friend!" Akane responded.  
"You weren't there getting the crap beat out of you Akane" Ukyou took a sip of the tea and looked at her rival.  
"But she didn't hurt you! All of you are making it out like she goes out and kills people!" Akane's aura began to flare.  
"Everyone, must calm down, the only way to make sure she isn't dangerous is to confront her" Cologne looked at everyone around the table.  
"I can't believe this! This is like a witch hunt! Ranma are you going to go along with this crap" Akane looked at her fiance.   
Ranma looked down at his hands, refusing to meet her gaze "I think to be safe we should"  
Akane stared in surprise "You of all people, she's our friend, she'll never hurt us! I refuse to take part of this garbage" Akane stood up and stomped out of the room.  
"Violent-girl don't know what she talking about. Don't want rich-girl to hurt Shampoo or Airen"  
The meeting went on, planning what to do or say to Sarah to get the truth out. Ranma said little, he just sat there in silence, thinking back to the first time he met Sarah.  
*flashback*  
.....I only studied it for one year and that was six years ago. I probably forgot all about it....  
*End of flashback*  
*She lied to us, to all of us.* Ranma thought as he looked at the people around him.  
**********************  
Nabiki walked to the wall and flipped the switch of her light off. She laid down on her bed and looked up the ceiling. *Tomorrow is going to be a long day*   
  
  
A/N  
I must admit, I really like this chapter. I hope you are all enjoying the story. Please send some reviews and no flames please, and if you do send some, I'll just ignore them ^_^. Till Next time!  
--Colabear 


End file.
